This invention relates generally to kaleidoscopic and panoramic viewing devices and more particularly to a kaleidoscopic peep-show viewing device having tubular telescoping outer and inner boxes and a reflecting member of peaked solid shape secured to the inner box and functioning to collect inscriptions printed on the inner surface of the outer box into single reflected images.
One viewing device of similar kind heretofore proposed and disclosed in the specification of Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 18196/1967, published Oct. 21, 1967, and entitled "Yohki" (Container) (Inventor: Akihiko Sakata) comprises an outer box of the shape of a rectangular parallelepiped, and inner box of similar shape slidably disposed within the outer box, and a reflecting structure secured to the inner box and consisting of two planar mirrors intersecting with a specific dihedral angle therebetween, the line of intersection facing and being nearest a viewer looking into the outer box through one open end thereof, the two planar mirrors sloping outward and toward the rear as viewed by the viewer. Inscriptions are so printed on two opposite inner surfaces of the outer box as to be reflected by the mirrors toward the viewer.
These inscriptions appear to the viewer to be moving as the inner box and the mirrors are moved slidingly in the outer box. This movement of the inscriptions is a mere divergence thereof in opposite directions as the mirrors are advanced toward the viewer and a mere convergence thereof toward the above mentioned line of intersection of the mirrors as they are retracted from the viewer. Accordingly, this viewing device is suitable principally for showing changing panoramic vistas. The specification of the above cited utility model publication even suggests securing a miniature image of an automobile to the line of intersection of the mirrors to produce the visual sensation of driving along a scenic route.